First Meeting: A Davejohn Oneshot
by Keeblo
Summary: In which a friend's ideal date and my real life otp meeting finally, I take my favorite pairing and have them meet for the first time in Dave's home town. And John's got a little more than a cute dorky outfit to surprise Dave with.


**First Meeting a Davejohn Oneshot**

He sits on a sofa secluded from the rest of the bookstore, fingers tapping idly on the arm. Despite his cool demeanor, having come ten minutes early really hadn't helped with his anxiousness. His best friend would be meeting him for the first time in person and, damn it, coming 10 minutes early suddenly seemed like a terrible idea.

"Breath Strider, this is so uncool of you. He's still the same guy who you chatted with over Skype for two years now. And letting your inner 13-year-old girl show is not, I repeat, not cool." Dave finally settles down and picks up The Fault In Our Stars needing a distraction. And damn him for his useless ideas, because here he is sniffeling in a corner on a couch and wiping away the totally necessary tears from under his reading glasses. He curses the day that Bro had to take him to the eye doctors because he kept walking into things.

Soon he's lost in his own world and jumps, pinching his thumb between the pages of the book when a hand is on his shoulder.

"Dave? Oh my gosh are you okay? I didn't think I was that late." John in the flesh and bone. Cheeks a warm, flushed pink and hair a wild mess. He desperately wipes at the tears on his cheeks as he shoots his head down.

"What, nothin's wrong. Jeez Egbert, why you on my case?" He sniffs as quietly as possible and shuts the book, tucking it between his thigh and the arm of the couch.

"Aw Dave, you're so cute!" There is a sudden pair of arms around his shoulders and John's cheek is flush against his own, the dark hair brushing and tickling his face. His heart thumps wildly in his chest and he puts his arms around John's back awkwardly with a small hiccup. When John lets go he finds that he's shaking, flustered, and overwhelmed by feelings.

Then he stands and meets the noirette in a tight hug, both of them rocking side to side as they finally touch and smell and god it's overwhelming and amazing. He finds a few more stray tears have leaked from his eyes and trail down his cheeks.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." John hugs him back tighter and murmurs against his shoulder.

"I know Dave, I know." When they pull back he finds his companions face is just as red and puffy as his surely is.

He sniffs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and gives John a once over. "Wow Egbert, suspenders? Really? I mean I knew you were a giant loser but really?" He stifles a laugh and John cuffs his on the shoulder.

"Hey, I like em and they help keep my pants up so shut it!" They both start laughing as their familiarity begins to come out in presence.

"So uh, you wanna go up front and get a coffee or something and hang here for a bit? I mean it's nice outside but I kinda just wanna sit and look at your face for a while." He rubs his arm, fingertips registering the fine blond hairs as they stick up against his palm.

"Yeah, sounds good. But then you have to show me around alright." He nods and reaches out to tentatively take John's hand. John smiles at him and grips his hand with a pleasant pressure. He has to cover his mouth to hide the wide grin on his face as he leads them up to the counter at the front of the bookstore.

He and John both order their respective favorite coffees and head back to the corner Dave had occupied earlier when they've gotten their drinks.

"So Dave," John sits next to Dave and leans into him.

"So John." He looks over at bright blue eyes and a beaming face.

"Why didn't you tell me you're so cute in person?" He scoffs and sips at his coffee.

"I think I should be asking you that Eggsnort." John puts an exaggerated, offended hand up to his chest.

"Me? There is no way Stri-gunk." He wrinkles his nose and sticks out his tongue which John promptly flicks.

"Ow you little shit." He pinches John right back on the underarm and laughs when he pulls a shocked and pained face.

"That hurt you ass!" He laughs and admires John for a moment. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He shakes his head and leans forward, wrapping an arm around the shorter. John quickly realizes what's happening and pulls him closer by the front of his shirt and kisses him long and sweetly. Dave has a hard time pulling away, the kiss better than he had ever hoped, and smiles a large cheesy grin at John.

"You are the biggest dork I know Dave." John leans forward and kisses him again with a hum. "It's really good to meet you, Dave." He nods and twines his fingers with John's.

"Screw it. I'm going to show you around. We can talk later." They stand, Dave grabbing his book as well, and leave the bookstore. Outside the wind blows warmly against them and the bright colors of spring. Dave breaths in the earthy, Ohio air and looks at John. The noirette senses the gaze and turns his head to grin at Dave.

"It's really pretty here Dave. Guess I should come visit more often." He grins at John who has a mischievous smirk and brushes it off as same old John Egbert.

"So basically this is home. Not much but it's nice. Better than Texas anyway. Well less shitty people and less heat." John gives him a knowing nod and rubs his thumb against the back of Dave's hand.

"You should take me to your house. Since ya know, I'm supposed to be staying there this week."

"Right, right. This a-way my good sir." Dave pulls them in the direction of his house and hums tunelessly to himself. When they're down the block away from his house he notices an unfamiliar, peculiar truck pulled up to a house a couple of places down the street. When he looks to John for an answer all he gets is the same shit eating grin and cool demeanor.

"Okay, that is not normally there. I wonder what's goin on. Maybe we should check it out, might be gettin a new neighbor or something." They cross the street and go up to the house with said peculiar vehicle and walk up to the front door. Dave knocks and takes a miniscule step back as he waits for someone to open it.

His eyebrows shoot up when a semi familiar man with bright blue eyes and a mop of dark hair on his head.

"Hey dad, this is Dave, my boyfriend." The man - John's father? - looks at him and gives a large grin before offering a hand to him. He takes it in a bit of a daze and looks to John and back to the man in front of him.

"D-dad? What's going on John?" John does a little jump and jitters in his place.

"We moved here dummy! Now I get to see you all of the time and we don't have to wait two years to meet each other, isn't this great." He has all of about three seconds before he ends up falling backwards and passing out.

o-o-o-o-o

"Is he awake?" Dave feels something on his left hand and shakes his head, cracking an eye open at the culprit.

"John?"

"Dave! Thank goodness you're awake. But wow, I wasn't expecting you to pass out on our porch. Spilled your coffee and everything." John giggles and leans forward to peck him on the forehead.

"What? Passed out, what are you talking ab...out. Oh." John. Moved in down the street. From him. He feels faint again but manages to sit up and clear his head.

"It wasn't a dream. Oh my god." John's smile falters for a moment.

"Is, everything okay?" He stares at their joined hands and sighs. John frowns and his eyebrows furrow. "Dave?"

"Great. Now what am I going to do? I live near a total nerd. But he's hot. How am I going to explain this to John? I mean the dude's hot, but a complete loser." He looks up right as John pounces on him and gives him a noogie. "What the fuck, get off of me you junkie!"

John laugh rumbles in his chest as he doesn't let up. Finally a few moments later he does stop and lies half on Dave, half off of the side of his bed.

"Can I still sleep over?" John gives a large toothed, perky grin.

"I don't know man. Your dad might think we're up to no good." They both crack up and Dave shoves John lightly.

"'M really glad to see you ya dork." John leans to hug him and he hugs back, resting his chin on the noirette's shoulder and rubs his back.

"Yeah, me too." When John pulls back he's grinning again and punches Dave's leg.

"Last one outside sleeps on the floor!" They both dash out of the room, scrambling over each other to get outside laughing loudly.


End file.
